Electric vehicles such as electric cars and hybrid cars include a motor for driving a vehicle as a mounted object. However, since the motors for driving a vehicle or the like are rather heavy objects, once they are moved into an occupant space at the time of collision, a dynamic adverse affect may be caused.
In order to solve this problem, technologies have been conventionally proposed for controlling the displacement of the objects that are mounted on vehicles at the time of collision. For example, in the vehicle described in patent literature 1, a vulnerable portion is provided, on the side of a battery unit of a power unit, to a bracket for supporting the battery unit at a vehicle body, while the other vulnerable portion is provided to a bracket for supporting the opposite side of the power unit at the vehicle body. In addition, the vulnerable portion on the battery unit side is configured to be broken with smaller impact load that is input from one end portion of the vehicle body when the vehicle collides on one end side of the vehicle in the front-rear direction than the impact load that is input from the other end portion of the vehicle body when the vehicle collides on the other end side of the vehicle in the front-rear direction. The other vulnerable portion on the opposite side to battery unit is configured to be broken at the stage earlier than the stage where the bracket vulnerable portion on the battery unit side is broken when the vehicle collides on the one end side of the vehicle in the front-rear direction, and broken with larger impact load than the impact load at which the bracket vulnerable portion on the battery unit side is broken when the vehicle collides on the other end side of the vehicle in the front-rear direction. This configuration detaches the power unit from the vehicle body with being tilted position. It is described that this tilted position allows the power unit to be displaced while running on the top surface of the battery unit even if the power unit reaches the battery unit, which prevents the power unit from bumping into the battery unit head-on.